elsanna
by zachlorthan
Summary: Considering a spin off story, or maybe another one, kinda taking a different direction. Not sure what to do here. Anyway I'm finished with this one. Elsa finds their mother's diary, and a family secret. no icest, but yes smut. intrigued? read on.
1. Chapter 1

Elsa sat at her desk in the huge study her father had kept when he had still been king. She was surrounded by stacks of paper, from or concerning country's around the world. Her eyes swam with words and copies of her signature, floating and twisting in her mind. With an exasperated sigh, she pushed herself away from her desk and stretched. She looked at the clock. She had been in the room for the last 7 hours taking care of her obligations as queen. She knew that Anna would be along soon to try to pry her away from work.

Even though she would complain, in the end she always agreed to go with her. But today was different. She usually looked forward to her sister coming to see her. But last night she had a dream that had scared and confused her on a level beyond her understanding. It had began as a nightmare, reliving the day her sister froze before her eyes. Then she thawed, and Elsa thought the dream was over.

But then her subconscious threw her for a loop. As Elsa watched her sister thaw, Anna's clothes disappeared. The background faded until it was black. Light seemed to shine through her younger sisters body, illuminating both of them. She noticed her own clothes were gone to. And most disconcerting was the fact that she was cold. She was never cold. Her sister, even more beautiful naked, walked toward her, and she felt heat emmenating from her, the closer she got, the warmer she felt.

She grabbed her sister hugging her, desperately trying to drive out the cold. She heard her sister say something, and felt Anna's hands on her back. Anna leaned in and spoke again, whispering " I love you Elsa" before kissing her, full on the lips. Elsa's couldn't believe how good it felt, and in her dream her own hands began to explore her sisters body. (This is wrong) her hands grasped her sister, grouping her as she pushed her tongue in to her sisters mouth ( you shouldn't be doing this). She wanted more, she needed more. She sunk into her sister, melding with her. She could hear her own gasps as Anna responded in kind,pushing and pulling and grasping at different parts of her sisters body, grinding herself against...

"AHHH"Elsa screamed as she tore herself from her dream, breathing hard. She was soaked in sweat, but she was more ashamed of a different kind of wetness between her legs. She knew the dream was a reflection of her feelings for her sister, and she hated herself for that. But every day she forced herself to be around Anna, to avoid shutting her out again, she knew if she did, Anna would quit literally break.

Kristoff had died only 1 year after they had met, up in the mountain. He had been working with other ice harvesters, and a sudden avalanche trapped them. he had saved a group of men, and had gone back to help the others, but he was never seen again. Olaf and marshmallow had spent weeks searching, and never found any trace of him. Elsa was the only outlet Anna had, and the had spent hours together, talking, crying, or just hugging each other.

It had been 3 years since their adventure, and Elsa knew that the time they spent together had led to her developing feelings. But she knew she could never be with Anna the way she longed for, to hold her and kiss her... Elsa shook her head. She couldn't love her, and that was that. She began to pace the study, looking at the vaulted ceiling, struggling with her feelings. As she did, she noticed the edge of a box protruding from the top of a bookshelf behind the desk. Curious, she stood on a chair, reaching up and sliding the box off with the edges of her fingers.

The box slipped, though, and fell to the floor, spilling open. Inside was a little blue book, the word diary on the front. It was old and dusty, with dog eared and yellowing pages. Elsa picked up. On the side In elegant cursive, was her mothers name. Knowing that since she was queen now, she couldn't get in trouble for it she decided to read some of it before Anna showed up. She decided to skip her moms childhood and go to her own. She had always wondered how her mother had reacted after she had first used her powers. She found an entry in the time frame and settled down to read it.

Elsa is quit a handful. Ever since her powers came in (so they had known she would have powers all along?) She takes every chance she can to freeze things. Her father sent a letter asking about her( her dad had been away?) And wants us to come visit him. We still haven't told her, and the king doesn't want to. We have no idea how she may react if she finds out she's adopted. (Wait what) the trolls told us more of her fate (fate?) And I admit, I'm scared. they said she was destined to be great, but she would have to pass a test first. They also said that we would have another child, and that Elsa would grow to love that child. The two would live and love together. I know what they mean, and I can only hope that they live happily together,

THEY HAD KNOWN!?

Elsa sat back, stunned. She was adopted? And not only that, her parents had known she would fall for Anna? She had no idea how to react. She knew what many people would do, react with anger, sadness, disbelief, but all she felt was relief. She wasn't Anna's sister! Her feelings were perfectly reasonable. Not only that, but she was supposed to fall for her sister! Just then Anna came in the door.

Unable to control her sudden flood of emotions, Elsa found her self crying, even as she threw her arms around her sister. Anna noticed the tears in her sisters eyes as she hugged her. "Elsa? What's wrong?" Instead of responding, Elsa just cried harder. With some effort, Anna helped Elsa back to her room, shooing away the servants and sitting with her on the bed as she cried. She tried to ask her sister what's wrong, but every time she talked Elsa just cried harder.

Anna had never seen her like this, and she began to wonder if her sister had found out that Anna had feelings for her. That terrified her more than anything. She pad spent 14 years away from her sister, and she couldn't stand it if she shut her out again. She decided that as soon as Elsa could speak again she would talk to her about it. Elsa finally stopped crying around the same time it was getting dark out. Anna turned to her sister, watching the fading light turn her hair the color of silver fire.

"are you alright now" she asked. When Elsa nodded, Anna began talking. It all just fell out, and she knew she couldn't stop."I need to tell you something. I known its not right, but I... I...I...I think I have feelings for you please don't hate me and push me away again i couldn't help it you were always there and we talked all the time and and and." Now Anna found herself crying, leaning into her sister, holding her. She felt elsa hug her, before bringing her face up, and looking her in the eye. they stayed that way for a moment, then elsa pushed her lips against the beautiful girl in of her.

Anna was shocked, and froze, almost literally at her sisters kiss. The motion was an exploratory one, and she felt her sisters lips urging her, begging for her to return the gesture. After a moment she complied. The kiss quickly turned hot as they began to fall in to the motions. Elsa took the dominant roll, pushing her sister down on to the bed. Anna was wearing a two piece outfit with a light green sleeveless top and a bright yellow skirt to celebrate the transition from spring to summer. It was easy enough to get off. With the younger women under her, Elisa felt Anna unzip her dress, and managed to get it to slide off without breaking their embrace.

She felt that if she broke their kiss, it would end, and Anna would hate her, so she pushed and struggled until they were both in their bras and panties. Anna had on a vivid pink set, while Elsa had a more personal silver pair with gold trim. Anna managed to unclasped her bra, but Elsa couldn't get at the straps of Anna's because she was laying on them. She could, however, get her panties off, and she did, with a surprising amount of dexterity considering she used her feat.

Unfortunately, Anna couldn't get Elsa's on panties of because she was straddling her. Knowing there was no other way, Elsa pulled out of the kiss, and got her first look at her mostly naked sister. Anna got a similar look, although hers was more revealing considering the fact that Elsa's bra was off. Elsa had porcelain skin, with perfect curves around her c cup breasts. Her skin glowed in the fading light, and a wicked, if uncertain smile played across her lips.

Anna realized that she wasn't sure how Anna was going to react, and honestly, she wasn't sure how she should. "Well, I think its to late to stop now" she said, and grabbed Elsa's shoulders and rolled her over, so she was on top now. This time, she kissed Elsa, and even though it took a moment to get the passion back after the break, it was still the best kiss either of them had ever had. However, after the got the last pieces of clothing off, they weren't sure were to go from here. Neither of them had ever had sex before, even Anna, since kristoff had died before they had the chance. Elsa knew a bit more than Anna, having read books and learned a bit about herself in the lonely nights. Anna had never so much as masterbated in her life. Anna pulled back and asked "so what now?"

Elsa said " I have an idea, but we may have to switch positions." She tried to keep the blush off her face as she spoke, but it was impossible while looking at her sisters body. The freckles from her face played down her shoulders to the tops of her b cup breasts. Her skin was a darker shade than Elsa's, and her auburn hair looked great in the dark, standing out in the dim light. her nipples were a brownish color, standing out on her skin. Elsa mimicking Anna's move from moments before, grabbing her shoulders and rolling her over. She noticed in the back of her mind that they didn't have room left on the bed to do it again.

Not wanting to scare Anna with what she was about to do, she decided to try to explain herself. "During the time we were separated, I experimented with my powers when I got lonely. When I was 16 I had... Urges, and I found out I could do this" she raised her hand, and with a wave, created a 2 foot long cylinder of ice, rounded at both ends. It took Anna a second to realize what it was, but when she did, her eyes widened till they were saucers. "You actually used that?" She asked. Elsa looked away sheepishly. " I had a lot of time alone" she said, embarrassed, and a little ashamed.

Anna saw that this was a sore subject for her, and tried to relieve the tension. " well, what are we waiting for" her words had the desired effect, and she saw her sisters smile return, this time it had lost its uncertain edge. She pulled the cylinder away, and slowly inserted one end into herself. She gasped and wiggled as she penetrated herself. She had been practicing her magic, and the ice was only slightly colder than her skin, however, it was enough to make her lose her breath for a second in a soundless gasp of pleasure. When she was situated, she turned to Anna, who had watched the whole event without a word. " its going to hurt at first, but I promise it will feel really good after a minute"

Anna nodded and turned her head. She grabbed a section of the blanket under her and bit down on it, nodding again to show she was ready. Elsa straddled her again, placing the opposite end of the ice rod against Anna's lips. Anna felt it, shivering from the touch and the anticipation of the moment. Elsa pushed forward, penetrating Anna. Anna nearly shrieked as pain flooded her lower body. it felt as if something in her had snapped. Then it was gone, replaced by a wave of pleasure through her body. Her shriek stopped suddenly. She couldn't breath. She arched her back, her breast thrusting upward provocatively, her nipples erect. Unable to contain herself, elsa leaned forward, taking one of Anna's nipples in her mouth, massaging her opposite breast with one hand while the other continued to guide the icicle into Anna. When it was as far into her as she could get, she paused. Anna was shaking under her, and she could feel every part of her that was touching Anna. Anna whispered to her, "don't stop now, I love it."

Elsa pulled away from Anna long enough to smile before leaning done and kissing her lover passionately, slipping her tongue into her Mouth. She tasted chocolate and drank it it, pulling Anna's tongue into her own mouth. Anna notice that Elsa tasted of spearmint, and for a minute they fought for control, their tongues tangling as they tasted each other.

Finally, Elsa moved away, saying " are you ready for the best part?" And she pulled her hips back, taking the icicle with them. Anna shuddered and gasp, then shrieked again as Elsa thrusted,. At the same time, the icicle was moving inside her too, and she quickly developed a rhythm, and despite the chill in the room, both girls were sweating.

Anna was more effected than Elsa, since Elsa had done it before. After only a few minutes, anna was racked by a massive orgasm. She grabbed elsa, pulling Her down on top of herself. Anna wrapped her legs around her as she shuddered and gasped before collapsing backward on the bed. Elsa collapsed on top of her, and both girls had to take a minute to catch their breath.

"So, how was that?" Elsa asked, trying to be light about It. She had came to, at the same time. In fact, in a moment anna would be hurting on a huge level. Elsa had accidentally bit her on the neck, hard enough to leave a severe mark, though it didn't break the skin. Like wise, she could feel the scratches on her back from Anna's nails. She reached down and pulled the icicle out of herself, then from Anna.

Anna moaned as it pulled the last few inches out. Elsa lifted to show Anna the moisture on it. " do you want to know what it tastes like?" Anna wasn't sure what to say, but she nodded, her curiosity overcoming her fear. Instead of giving her the icicle, though, Elsa turned and placed herself over Anna's face, while placing her own face between Anna's legs. Unsure what to do, she decided to follow Elsa's lead. Then she felt elsa tounge . it was a different expirence than before. More sensual and gentle. And it tickled. She squirmed under Elsa's body, but elsa didn't relent. Anna decided to give her a taste of her own medicine and forced her tongue into elsa.

The taste was indescribable, unlike anything she had tasted. The only thing she could say was that it was salty. If she had to describe it, she supossed it was like sweat, only sweeter, and like so many thing that came from her sister, colder. As she licked and sucked, she felt their position change as anna reduced elsa to a whimpering, moaning girl.

Finally elsa released, and anna sucked her juices, drinking from her until there was nothing left. Elsa jhad stopped because she couldn't concentrate, but anna had made her feel great, and she wanted to return the favor. but anna pushed her off. She turned to her sister, and for the first time seemed to realize what they had done. "Elsa, that wasn't right and we both know it. How could we have done that? If anybody found out we would be mph!" Elsa silenced her with a quick kiss, then told her what she had found out.

"Not only are we not related. But apparently we were always ment for each other. I'll show you tomorrow, but for now. Let's just enjoy this." Anna was still troubled, and more than anything, she was shocked to find out elsa was adopted. true, they looked nothing like each other, but they were still so much that was the same. Their favorite games and food. But the more she thought about it, the more she realized that it had to be true. They had grown up together, and yet she began to replay all the differences in her mind.

And on top of everything, why would their mother lie in her diary. She turned to ask elsa a question, and found her snoring contentedly with a gentle smile on her face. Though she still felt awkward, she couldn't help smiling. She brushed a strand of hair out of her lovers face, and leaned in, kissing her on the lips tenderly. Elsa muttered "I love you Anna" Anna wrapped her arms around Elsa's naked body, whispering In her ear " I love you to Elsa" before falling into a dark, but comfortable sleep.

More on this later...


	2. Chapter 2

Elsa woke from a deep, relaxing sleep, the best one she had had in days. She looked up at the ceiling of her room. For the moment, she had forgotten what had happened the night before. She recognized her room, but she noticed small changes. There was no frost on the walls when she woke, and she was hot. Though she never got cold, she was never more than warm. On top of that, she wasn't wearing her usual night gown. Usually she had a blue silk gown. But instead she was completely naked.

Then the memories of the night before came flooding back. She rolled over, searching for Anna. She wasn't in the bed with her, but when she sat up, she saw Anna sitting at her desk. She had borrowed one of Elsa's night gowns, a soft white color that glowed in the moon light. Honestly, though it wasn't really her style, she looked stunning. Elsa noticed that she was quivering, holding their mothers diary in her hands.

For the first time, a slight bitterness entered Elsa mind as it occurred to her that it had never been her mother. She stood and quietly crept across the floor until she stood behind Anna. She wrapped her hands around her, holding her and feeling her warmth. Despite that, she was shivering uncontrollably. But when she spoke, her voice was surprisingly calm. " so? What happens now?" She asked.

Elsa looked at the grandfather clock in the corner, waving back and forth without a sound. "I don't know. We know how we feel for each other. But going from here will be difficult. I have no idea how to go on with this. But right now. Let's not worry about it." She kissed Anna on the cheek, but Anna didn't react, staring at a page from the diary. Elsa saw it was the one describing how the trolls had known that they would fall for each other. She looked at Elsa, and Elsa saw a haunted look in her eye. She realized that she was in shock. It was the same look she had when kristoff had disappeared.

She had lost so much. She had even lost her sister. Twice. And now she would never get her back. But Elsa couldn't let her fall back in to her depression. Elsa tried to think of what to say, but before she could do anything, Anna stood and left the room. Elsa thought about going after her. But a saying of the old queens suddenly occurred to her. "People don't leave a room to continue a conversation." Once again, she was surprise by the bitterness that flooded her thoughts when she thought of how she used to call the queen mother. Oddly, she had no problems looking at Anna as something other than a sister.

thanks to their long separation, when they had met again it was like they had never met before. But the king and queen had been around for most of her separation. The reality of the fact the Anna may not have been able to separate her from sister to stranger suddenly struck elsa. The fact that she may have traumatized her sister scared her. She decided she had waited long enough, she dressed in her favorite night gown, then ran off to find her... Huh she realized she wasn't even sure what to call her.

She couldn't call her sister anymore, and she wasn't sure what people in their position, if there was anyone in something close to their position, would do. She ran through the castle, searching for her sister. She decided, no matter what their position was, she was still her sister first. As she searched, an idea began to form in her mind. She finally found Anna on a balcony over looking the ocean.

The sun was just beginning to rise, and it turned the white night gown blood red, matching Anna's skin and hair perfectly. Elsa wrapped her arms around this beautiful, wonderful young women in front of her. Anna, instead of pulling away this time, leaned back into her. Elsa said " I think on some level I always knew we weren't related. Theirs to much different about us. The similarities were from our early years together."

Anna sighed,saying " I suppose there's no helping. I love you Elsa, and I proved that many times now. I guess we never had any control over our futures." Elsa responded " don't think that. We can chose whatever we want. In fact, to celebrate I had an idea. Do you remember the summer house we have on the island off the coast? I think we need a break from the rest of civilization. We can spend a few weeks coming to terms with this, talking like we use to, and finding out how we fit into this." Anna was quit for a moment, then nodded and said " that would be fine. Better than fine. All you've been doing is working. It'll be nice to have some time with you."

Elsa smiled, leaning in to kiss Anna on the cheek. But Anna surprised her again, turning and catching Elsa's mouth with her own.

Less than 3 days later, Anna and Elsa stood on the dock at the foot of the spacious cabin set on the top of a small cliff over the ocean. They hadn't been here since they were really young. They turned, snatching them boat that had brought them sail away. After servants had restocked the houses supplies, and cleaning and fixing what was needed, they had left on the queens orders not to come back until asked or if their was an emergency.

Elsa and Ann let themselves into their childhood escape, smiling at the memories of their younger times. Anna disappeared into the kitchen while Elsa moved their bags into a room together. When she finished, she left the room, surprised by the fact that Anna was dishing a late lunch." You can cook?" She asked, surprised. Now Anna was looking sheepish, and responded in kind with " I had a lot of time to myself as well..." Now Elsa felt bad, but she did her best to cheer Anna up." It looks good." She said, and Anna visible cheered up. " its a recipe I got from a visiter before we left. Its orange glazed chicken and rice with fresh vegetables. Quick and easy" she said with a smile. The air turned awkward, and the ate in silence. When they finished, Anna caried the dishes into the kitchen. When she came back, she said. " its time,for a little q and a, and you have to answer every question." Elsa said " and that goes for you to."

"fair enough. First question. When did you fall for me?"

" I don't know. Some were in all the time we spent together after the incident. My turn. Same question."

" same answer. Although I doubt that that's a fair question. Was that your first time?"

Elsa blushed but managed to keep a straight face. " of course. Same question."

"We are not going to get any where like this. Same answer. Was it good for you?"

" I think the bite marks on your neck answer that well enough. And you?"

"The scratches on your back didn't come from no where. Do you..." She seemed to choke on herself a moment " are we going to do it again?" Elsa was surprised for a moment, but then she recognized the look on her face. She wasn't asking if, she was asking when. Elsa smiled and said "yes."

She stood up, and walked over to her sister, looking her in the eyes. Anna was hypnotized by her ice blue eyes, which stood out beautifully against her perfect porcelain skin. After a moment, Anna leaned forward, carefully placing her lips on Elsa's, searching for the feeling of heat that she had received during their last kiss. Elsa responded in kind, kissing her back, deeply, searching Anna for the same feeling. After a moment, Anna pulled back, smiling. The heat was there, but they couldn't do anything here in the chair. She stood up, leading Elsa to a den in the next room. That was as far as she could get.

She fell backwards on to a couch, dragging Elsa down on top of her. As Anna's head hit the couch, Elsa's lips crashed into her own, and they sank into a passionate embrace. They wiggled, each trying to get a handle over the other. Anna found it hard since she was on the bottom, but she managed to roll Elsa while she was otherwise distracted. "Hey, no fair!" Elsa yelled as her sister had managed to make her lose her concentration with a more than sensual nip on the lip. Anna giggled, then whispered viscously on her ear, "but you loved it" before kissing her ear. She continued to use her lips, moving them down her cheek to the hollow of her throat. Elsa gasp as a strange, but not unpleasant sensation vibrated through her upper body. Anna was humming as she kissed, and it was driving Elsa crazy.

Realizing she was losing,she quickly began to make her own moves. She grasped her Anna's breast, were she had found that she was particularly sensitive, and Anna was forced to stop her kisses as her composure crumbled. "Ahhhh!" She gasped, and then moaned as Elsa began a series of massages and pokes, tickling her sister even as she prodded those more sensitive areas. Elsa managed to undo the buttons on Anna's dress, slipping it open and revealing her bra, a lacy green piece, covering less than it should.

Anna, finding herself now the one who was losing, grabbed Elsa's dress and ripped it open, the buttons popping off and flying all over the room. "Hey!" She said, but didn't get much farther as Anna found her one ticklish spot, making her gasp and wiggle,trying her hardest to avoid laughing.

In the end it was a losing battle for both of them, as they burst out laughing together. Anna decided it was time to move beyond the foreplay, and hotly kissed Elsa on the mouth. Elsa responded, pushing her tongue into Anna's mouth, for a moment they stayed that way, until they realized that they couldn't get their clothes off in the position they were in. they stood up, each one pulling their own clothes off.

Elsa held up they dress, looking at it regretfully. " this was my favorite travel dress, you know." Anna gave a mischievous grin. "You knew what you were getting into." Elsa smirked, saying " honestly, I don't think either of us knew" and tossed the dress aside, appraising the naked body in front of her. Honestly, she was even more stunning in the daylight. The sun coming in from the skylight acted as a spotlight on Anna's body, casting a shadow over her face. On Elsa, it might have looked mysterious, or even sexy, but it had a rather romantic aspect on Anna, reflecting of her auburn hair, and playing over her skin in a colorful cascade.

Anna had an arguably better view, at least to her, as she looked at the girl in the shadows in front of her. Her light colored skin glowed, her breasts standing out. Her body was sculpted like the statues of goddesses in the castle garden, perfect, pale, gorgeous, flawless. Anna stepped forward, Elsa following suit, until the stood within inches of each other. Anna said "close your eyes, I want to try something." There was no hint of playfulness in her eyes, only serious, loving curiosity. Elsa complied, shivering as she fell into the darkness of her mind.

She heard Anna walk behind her, mimicking the movements of Elsa by putting her arms around her, kissing her on the cheek. She whispered in Elsa's ear, three words that carried more weight than they ever had before. "I love you." Elsa shivered again, an action that had nothing to do with the temperature of the room. She felt one of Anna's hands traveling down her body, spending several moments around her stomach before traveling lower. Elsa gasped, but kept her eyes dutifully shut as Anna caressed Elsa's mound.

She moaned, her legs moving apart slightly, begging for more. Anna whispered in her ear, some of the playfulness returning. "Ask for it." Elsa moaned. " please,I need it." "Need what Elsa?" I need you to put them in me, please, I need it!" She felt Anna smirk, before whispering "alright then." She jerked as she felt first 1, then 2, and finally 3 fingers enter her. It was different than the last time. She felt each finger move individually. Elsa grunted as she felt one brush her g spot. Anna responded, probing the area, and Elsa's voice cracked as it shot into an octave she didn't know was humanly possible.

Anna's other hand was teasing Elsa's nipples, and with a sharp tweak, Elsa lost it, melting in Anna's arms, collapsing. Anna was lucky she was stronger than she looked, and manage to keep Elsa upright. Elsa tuned her body in her sister's arms, leaning into her. They kissed, and Elsa said " that was amazing! How did you learned to do that, Anna?" She grinned and said "its like kneading bread dough. Its all in the fingers."

Elsa laughed, and kissed her again. She was tired, but she didn't want Anna to feel left out, so she decided to try something of her own.

"Now its my turn. Lie down, and close your eyes" she said, giving Anna a playful shove. She complied, but she was fidgeting, and Elsa could tell she was nervous, and didn't want to ruin the moment. She spent a few moments kissing Anna, relieving the tension. When she felt Anna relax, her lips left Anna's mouth, moving down her cheeks to her throat, mimicking Anna's movements from before. Remembering how Anna had hummed, she mimicked her, humming as she placed her lips against the side of her neck, opposite the side with the fading marks of Elsa teeth.

Anna was visibly surprised that it felt as good as it did, and let loose with a groan of pleasure. She kept her eyes closed, but she ran her fingers through Elsa's hair, feeling the smooth silkiness. Elsa continued down Anna's body, stopping at her breasts. One after the other, she took each of Anna's nipples in her mouth, tracing the edges of them with her tongue. Anna sputter and shivered under her administrations. Elsa moved down, kissing her stomach, just above her bellybutton, and Anna jerked, saying " not there, not there ohhhh!" Elsa kissed her bellybutton, driving her tongue into it. She felt Anna around her, and decided to get to the point.

She placed her head between Anna's legs, kissing her clit. Anna shriek at the sudden contact, but it was nothing compared to her reaction when Elsa shoved her tongue inside. Anna's legs wrapped in and Elsa head, and her hands pulled her head in, forcing her tongue deeper. Elsa swirled her tongue around, searching for Anna's g spot. She knew she found it when Ann's back arched, her hands pulling Elsa's hair, and she moaned as she orgasmed not once, but twice. Elsa cleaned her up, eliciting more moans before raising herself to look at Anna.

She was obviously exhausted, but she managed a smile. Elsa looked at the girl before her, and made a silent promise. No matter the rules, she would be with this girl for their entire lives. She leaned in, kissing her deeply, before cuddling with her on the couch. Anna mummerd with pleasure before falling asleep. Elsa hugged her, and decided that when she woke up, they would explore the rest of the island. It was a tropical island, but it had no forest or jungle. Just a huge bunch of rocks and some sand. But she remembered a story the king and queen used to tell them, about a waterfall on the island. Well find it, she thought. Sh also decided that Anna would teacher to cook. She smiled and settled in to wait for Anna to wake up.


	3. Chapter 3

The pair spent the next three days cleaning and fixing the cabin. Elsa bitterness had faded quickly, and she filled the days with Anna. However, Anna still couldn't look at Elsa without seeing the sister she had grown up idolizing. Whenever she was alone, she found herself depressed, as if mourning the loss of a loved one. She had realized that in finding her true love, she had lost the last bit of family she had.

She knew their relationship could easily be made public by revealing Elsa's adoption. Buy it would cause more problems than it could possibly fix, bringing into the mix, who should become the queen, if the current queen wasn't the real heir? And she was to afraid to ask what Elsa's plan was. She almost hoped it was to stay on the island together, forever. She knew that couldn't be it. It was impossible.

And at the oddest of times, her thoughts turned to kristoff. She knew that he would approve of their choice, mainly due to being raised by the love obsessed trolls. Even so, what about them? She had thought she had found her love in kristoff, and when he had disappeared in the avalanche, she had thought she would be alone forever. Then, when she began to love Elsa, she had been so afraid.

She knew, or at least thought it was wrong. Finally, she had realized that it wasn't, but she had lost the last family she had left. One night, the entire emotional load had come crashing down on her, and she had raced out of the cabin, half naked, in the dark, and had run until she couldn't run anymore. Then she sat and cried until Elsa found her. Elsa had held her, and they layed together under the stars, just holding and breathing. No words, no people. Anna began to feel better, but Elsa was worried.

Anna,who had always been loud and vibrant, was now quite and muted. Sitting for long periods of time, doing and saying nothing. Once she heard her crying, but she had locked herself in her room. Elsa decided it was time for the surprise she had been planning. Every day, she had searched the island, and when she had found what she was looking for, she used her magic to freeze and shape it. After the third day she was done.

That night, she spoke to her lover. "Tomorrow, I have a surprise for you." Anna tried to smile, but it came out as a grimace. "OK." She said, and then rolled over. Out of mutual interest, they had decided to use the same bed at night. Usually, because they were the only ones on The island, they usually walked around in little or no clothes, avoiding the heavy dresses the servants had insisted on packing. Elsa had learned to sew, and had taken some of the lighter clothes and made adjustments for comfort.

Each of them now had two pairs of outdoor clothes. Elsa grabbed one from the cabinet, dressing as Anna lay on the bed, trying to find the energy to get up. She felt that every time she went somewhere or did something with Elsa, a little piece of her changed or disappeared. In the end, it took Elsa's nudging and teasing to get her up. When she did, Elsa dressed her, or rather they stumbled and struggled in a combined effort to get clothes on her.

When they were finished, Anna was wearing simple Carmel colored top over a darker brown skirt Elsa had cut down till it was above her knees. This aloud her to move her legs without to much trouble. Elsa wore a cotton white dress, nothing special. However, Anna never tired of looking at her. Every time she saw her, her breath was taken away, and she noticed something new and beautiful. She felt she could look at Elsa for a thousand years, and she still wouldn't tire of her. She felt plain next to her sister.

Elsa, however, saw Anna's beauty as natural. Elsa's color was rare in Arundel, and she could always feel the eyes on her when she was in public. A habit she had begun to practice was to try to look plain, not to stand out. She wanted nothing more than to be like Anna. She wanted to be normal, without powers, or looking different.

Anna was her life line. A spot of hope in a world constantly demanding her attention. The island trip had as much been a break for her as much as a chance to adjust to her feelings. She was seriously worried about Anna. So she had decided to do something for her. She led Anna out of the house, across the island, keeping to the beach.

Anna was silent the whole time, despite her usual preference to keep a running commentary on every thing around them. Elsa finally turned from the path, leading Anna into a cave situated in the cliff base. Anna, visible confused by this sudden change of scenery, began to pay attention. She noticed the air was getting colder, and after a moment, she saw why. Situated in the middle of the cave, a waterfall, completely frozen, fell through the open roof of the cave.

The base of the waterfall had been shaped into the perfect likeness of her family. The king and queen stood as if dancing in elegant ball clothes, the ice flowing down in a beautiful sheet from her mothers hair. Her fathers handsome face was posed with a smile, his for head pressed against her mothers, whos face looked amused, as if he had just told a joke. Elsa stood arm in arm with Anna, a few feet in front of her. They were wearing ball clothes of their own, and kissing as they danced around.

After a moment, she noticed that they really were dancing, the ice sculptures flowing as if to a slow song. Elsa took Anna in her arms, and they twirled around the cave, slightly off balance, but more In sync than they Ever had been. Anna felt her self filling with emotion, driving out the emptiness as she realized she hadn't lost her family.

The girl dancing with her was her family, and so much more. She sunk to the ground, bringing Elsa with her. She was crying again, and a thought that occurred to her was that she had spent much of the last week on her knees crying from emotion, but this was the first time it was because of happiness. " I felt so alone,for so long, I didn't know what to do. I thought I would disappear because I had nothing to keep me here. But now I know. I'll never leave you Elsa, if you promise never to leave me."

"I already did. And I want to ask you something." Elsa hummed quietly until Ana stopped crying, and she realized it was a lullaby the queen had sung to them as children. The ice sculpture continued to dance around them, and Anna began to shiver from the cold. Elsa noticed this, and helped her up as they left the cave. She was surprised at how much time had passed. It had been late morning when they had entered the cave, and now it was easily mid afternoon. Anna led the way back to the house, and Elsa noticed the spring was back in her step.

When Anna opened the door, she slipped inside and closed it before Elsa could come in. Elsa opened the door, and found that Anna had disappeared. She also found Anna's top draped over a chair, he skirt at the end of the hall, her bra on the handle of the door to their bedroom. She opened it, and found exactly what she was expecting. Anna was standing naked in the middle of the room.

Elsa began to undress, knowing exactly what Anna wanted. When she finished, and the to girls stood before each other, each looking over the other as they stood, not five feet apart. Anna held out her arms, and Elsa stepped forward, hugging the beautiful young women in front of her, feeling the warmth of her summer skin. In her mind, she replayed all the times they had stood like this before. This was the first time it had felt this good, this right.

For once, Elsa knew she had made the right choice. Anna had a new energy around her, and it became quickly apparent as she pulled out of the embrace and initiated a new, more pleasing one. Anna kissed her sister, forcing her lips apart, to impatient to ask for entrance. Elsa gasped, or tried to, as Anna's tongue forced its way into her mouth,tickling the roof. Anna once again tasted of chocolate, this time with a sugary underlay, as if she had eaten a chocolate filled with orange flavored paste. She was moving fast, grasping Elsa in new ways, pushing her to make up for the lost time.

Not just the time she had sat mute in the corner, but for the years lost when Elsa had been forced to shut her door. Elsa decided to let Anna have her moment, especially considering that she felt so good. Anna kept Elsa on her toes, and every time Elsa thought Anna had exhausted herself, she found her body assaulted with newfound vigor. she felt as if there were four Annas with her instead of one. One minute Anna was kneading her breasts, the next, she was fingering her clit. Anna surprised her by licking her from there to her chest, to the base of her neck, to the hollow of her throat. Remembering how Elsa had reacted to it, Anna began to hum as she moved, and Elsa went crazy.

She wrapped her arms around her and moaned so loud it was probably heard throughout the island. Anna slid out of her grasp, teasing her with her teeth, nipping at Elsa breats, sucking her nipples and then thrusting her face up till it was next to Elsa's ear, and she bit Elsa's neck, leaving a mark almost identical to the mark Elsa had left on her. It was still visible, and looked like it would be for a while. Elsa's reaction to the bite was to dig her fingers into Annas back. She couldn't scratch her because she kept her nails short, but that didn't stop her fingers from leaving marks. Anna decided to make a move while Elsa was still this excited, and used her fingers to penetrate Elsa. that may have been enough to make Elsa orgasm, but Anna managed to hold it off by biting her breast hard enough to leave a matching mark.

Elsa gasped at the pain, before succumbing to the pleasure of Anna's hands. Anna mimicked what Elsa had done with her tongue they day they had arrived, swirling one finger inside Elsa. Elsa wasn't able to hold it in anymore, crushing the breath out of Anna with a bear hug as she released. Elsa fell back, barley able to move. She began to notice that she was incredibly sore thanks to Annas over vigorous play, but at the same time, she felt great. Anna lay beside her,smirking even as she gasped. "So? How was that?"

Anna asked,a cocky half grin on her face. Elsa just smiled rolling over till she was nestled in Anna's arms. The moment was quiet as they settled in to sleep. Annas whispered to Elsa, " you saved me today. I felt so alone. But now I know that it was wrong. We belong together, and well be together yah, what was it you said you wanted to ask me?" Elsa sat up, trying to decide how to do this. Finally, she decided to try it in a way that defined them. Unorthodox.

Elsa leaned in toward Anna, looking her in the eye before saying "do you really mean what you say? You really want to spend your whole life together?" Anna nodded , her face concerned. Elsa, however, had heard all she needed to. She stood up, still naked, before kneeling in front of the bed. Anna's eyes widened considerably as she realized what Elsa was doing. Elsa's hands came together in front of her, and in a flash of white light, a beautiful ice ring appeared in her hands. Elsa looked at the stunned and stunning girl in front of her, and knew she was making the right choice. "Anna, will you marry me?"


	4. Chapter 4

**one quick shout out to the guest who left the comment.**

"Anna, will you marry me?"

Anna visibly flinched as the words left Elsa's mouth. An image of Hans leapt, unbidden, to her mind, and she collapsed on the bed. Elsa stood quickly, a look of alarm and concern flashing onto her face in an instant. For Anna, the memories kept flowing, replaying the events that had derived from the last time she had been asked that question. She relived the entire event in seconds, and for a moment she had wondered if she was going insane.

But as she watched the memories roll by, she realized something. She wasn't scared, or even angry. In fact, she felt relief fill her body, and as the last memories floated past,she began to laugh. She looked at Elsa, and saw the concern on her face, and decided to free her from it.

"Yes Elsa. I'll marry you and we can be together forever."

Elsa's turned from concern to elation in half a second, and the lovers embraced. Anna found herself laughing and crying, and she wasn't the only one. Tears of joy flooded Elsa's eyes, and they laid together, laughing until they were completely exhausted. Due to the time, they agreed to talk about it in the morning, and each fell asleep in others ams, imagining what their futures would hold. Oddly, even after this, neither of them dreamed.

Elsa woke first, her face pressed against Anna's. She pulled back enough to take in her entire face, smiling at Annas cute snores. She realized with something resembling euphoria that she would get to wake up this way for the rest of their lives.

She kissed Anna on the lips, then slipped out of her arms, heading for the kitchen. As promised, Anna had begun to teach Elsa how to cook, and although her first attempt was little more than a blackened mess, she quickly found her talent for baking. She decided to surprise Anna with a good breakfast, and made chocolate chip pancakes.

She laid them out on the table as she heard Anna come out of their room. Anna was a mess, her hair frizzed out as it always did in the morning, and Elsa let out a giggle when she saw her. Anna let out a pained smile and managed to flatten her hair with some water and a hair brush.

They sat down and ate, and as always their only company was each other and the awkward silence of the moment. Anna spoke first, holding her hand up and showing the beautiful ice ring that now sat on her ring finger, glowing in the early morning light.

"So, we're going to be married?" She asked, her voice an odd mixture of confusion, fear, and longing.

"We will get married, and as for how,I have that covered. When I woke this morning, I managed to get some time to think. I'm not sure if you remember or not, but when our parents were still king and queen, they encouraged same sex marriage. It won't be our genders that get in the way. I think the biggest problem will be getting them to see past the fact that we were sisters. So I would like your permission to make the discovery of the diary public, as well as the parts of if outlining my adoption and our tied fates."

She waited, wanting to gauge Anna's reaction. Anna pushed away her unfinished food, looking at Elsa, and yet seemed to look right through her. She had a strange dreamy expression on her face. "I think it might help if we had the trolls speak to the people." Elsa nodded, considering the fact that the trolls were sought out regularly for advice on love by the people of Arundel.

"And being married will automatically make you queen." Anna said, although that particular fact had passed Elsa by.

"So that means everything should be settled. The only thing left is to decide when we should head back."

Anna dropped out of whatever dream she was having as she heard that. Elsa knew how she felt. She didn't want to leave the beautiful place were they had truly fallen in love. Elsa's mind kept to the cave, were even now the ice sculptures of themselves and their parents were dancing. Elsa absently wondered how long they would stay that way. Elsa smiled as she remembered how love would thaw. But it can also freeze, she thought.

"Anna, we can stay as long as we want, but we can't stay forever." Even as she said it, she realized it was true. She groaned aloud as she realized how much paperwork must have piled up by now. Anna looked at her with a wicked smile, and Elsa thought maybe she had come to the same conclusion. Then Anna said "was I too rough last night?" She asked, and Elsa realized she was sore. she looked at herself.

She hasn't dressed yet, and she could clearly see the mark from Anna's teeth on her right breast, and she could feel the other one on her neck. Anna had not been gentle, and more than one other part of her body hurt. "A little , but it was still great." She said, smiling back. Anna had been over vigorous, but she was also very good at making Elsa feel great. Elsa also felt a number of nots in her muscles, and grimaced as they tweaked.

Anna noticed, and said "would you like a massage?" Elsa nodded. She had learned early on that Anna's fingers were able to do quit a bit more than knead bread. She laid down on the couch, on her stomach, and waited for Anna. She headed her come around the side, dragging a chair behind her, and sat down next the couch, in the chair.

She laid her hands on Elsa's back. Elsa found herself gasping slightly as Annas hands began to massage her shoulders. Her muscles melted under the firm but gentle touch of the younger women. Anna was incredible, her finger loosing the worst of the muscles with a simple poke in the right place.

Belatedly, she realized she had just put her body in the hands of a girl who knew all the ways to tickle her. As if on cue, one of her hands brushed Elsa's ribs, her one ticklish spot. She couldn't help it. She let out a giggle, and she felt Anna's hands pause.

(Oh no) Annas hands moved again, heading for the spot. (Please don't) her hands rested on Elsa's side. Elsa was completely still. After a few moments, Anna spoke, and her tone implied that Elsa was doomed.

"You know sis, I like to think I know you well. Then again, I've touched parts of you, inside and out, that no one else has." Despite herself, Elsa blushed. Anna had always been blunt beyond reason. "And yet, I never thought you'd willingly let me do... This!" She began a viscous series of tickles, and Elsa began to laugh uncontrollably. Anna, encouraged by this, tickled harder, and Elsa lost it.

Elsa managed to roll over, trying to get some leverage over Anna. She managed to pull Anna on top of her, her fingers quickly going to Anna's most sensitive spots. Anna was wearing only her simple green night gown, and the thin fabric did nothing to stop Elsa's fingers.

Anna was a lot more sensitive than Elsa, and she was quickly overcome. They rolled off the couch, Elsa landing on Anna, who let out a gasp as she tried to breathe. Elsa rolled off her, but as she stood up, Elsa grabbed her around the waist and began to tickle her stomach, Anna broke her hold and ran, laughing as Elsa chased her.

For the moment, they forgot the world and it prejudices and problems. They spent they day together, like any other day. But Elsa began to see differences. Moments that should have seemed awkward are actually rather peasant. Anna was rather overly affectionate. She kissed Elsa often, and when she did, Elsa could detect the urges in her.

She knew what she wanted, and would be more than happy to give into her. But she had decided, rather deviously decided to draw it out, to make her wait until they went to bed that night. Anna had also asked, or at least hinted, that she wanted Elsa to use the icicle again. Elsa, noticing that she had all but asked for It, decided to wait until she did ask for it.

At the end of the day, after they had cleaned up after dinner, they sat cuddled on the couch, reading a book. The book was Elsa's favorite, telling the tale of a boy named Jack Frost. Elsa would never tell Anna, at least not yet, that she had actually met Jack, on several occasions. Every winter, he had come to see her. The only time he hadn't was the winter she had created. She would also never tell Anna how once, out of desperation, she had tried to sleep with Jack.

He had refused of course, and she hasn't seen him since. She missed him, and was afraid she had driven him away. But last winter, he had sent a gift to, a pair of earrings shaped like doves, made of ice.

He usually stayed far north, away from low lands and heat. He liked to keep marshmallow and Olaf company, although Olaf preferred to stay in the towns of the lowlands, doing what he called heat experiments. Elsa called it watching ice melt.

She looked at Anna, and noticed her looking at her face. "what?" She asked. Anna said "hold still" and kissed her slowly. Her kiss was different than usual, gentle and slow. It was searching, but not in a way Elsa wasn't used to. After a moment, she realized what Anna was doing, and she wasn't sure what to do.

Anna had decided to release the dominant roll. Usually the to girls fought for control in the bedroom, but this time, Anna was willing to let Elsa lead. Elsa realized this and smiled through Anna's kiss, before standing. She lead Anna through the cabin to the bedroom. She instructed Anna to lay down, and then she said "I know what, you want Anna. But I won't give it to you until you asked." She smiled again, realizing she was doing the same thing Anna had made her do shortly after arriving on the Island.

"Elsa, can we use the icicle again?" Her voice was pained, as if the words hurt her, and Elsa knew she was embarrassed about it. Elsa laughed and waved her hand,a similar ice rod appearing in her hand. She didn't want it to be like last time, over in moments, but she still wanted Anna to enjoy it. She decided to employ a similar tactic to Annas, using a little bit of pain to prolong the pleasure.

She penetrated herself first, while she was still standing, in full view of Anna. Anna could help but be aroused as she watched the gorgeous women in front of her. Elsa straddled Anna, who had removed her clothes before laying down. Elsa looked at Anna, who nodded, wide eyed.

Elsa pushed the icicle into Anna, who gasped, her fingers digging into Elsa's arms. Elsa kept pushing until once again, both ends were as far in as they could go. She began to move her hips, thrusting into Anna again and again. As she pushed, she felt her own excitement rising, the icicle moving in her too. As she felt Anna near climax, she grasp one of Anna's breasts, squeezing until Anna cried out. Anna responded by biting at Elsa's breast, which hung over her, bouncing as she moved.

Elsa saw it coming though, and in a combined movement that was both a thrust and a dodge, she managed to pull out of her reach. She pushed into Anna hard, and she gave a shout as she felt herself climax. She continued to thrust until her climax was over, and some were along the way, she headed Anna moan as she orgasmed. At the sudden drain in strength, she collapsed. It had taken much more energy than normal, and she was exhausted.

This time, it was Anna who pulled the icicle out, and Elsa couldn't help but moan at the feel of leaving her body. But she was still sore. Even more than she had that morning, and she said as much to Anna. Anna smiled. "I never did get to finish your massage. I'll do it now."

Elsa was too tired to argue, and aloud Anna to try to fix her pains. She fell asleep to the feeling of Annas hands on her breasts.

Anna wasn't sure what to make of Elsa. She loved her more than anything in the world. But their were times, like now, when she could see a part of her that she was afraid for.

She was so fragile looking. Anna remembered how jack frost had been all alone when he woke up, and hoped that Elsa would never have to feel that again.

She let her hands drift over the beautiful body, dreaming of the future.


End file.
